Gym Leader
by tombraider123
Summary: Brent, a 16 year old Pokemon trainer turned Gym Leader of Solaceon town in the Sinnoh region, and the first Dark type gym in decades. But this young gym trainer has a secret, one that stretches back to his grandfather and affects the very town. Will he overcome this darkness and become one of the best Gym Leaders in Sinnoh?
The sun rose up over the hills of the small town of Solaceon. A fare few residents were already out walking the town, some at the contest hall, one was happening there in a few days and the wild Pokémon were awake as well. One the few people who were awake, was 16 year old Brent. The young man was in a large building, it was empty bar some crates that were soon to be unpacked.

Brent looked over them with an unsure look, for you see, Brent was soon to become a gym leader of the Sinnoh region, the first Dark type gym in a very long time.

The large lights lit the room, soon some people walked in on him.

"Ah Brent, good to see you awake" an elder man said and walked up to him.

"Good morning Joseph" Brent said back to him.

"Well, I see the things have arrived, and I brought the cavalry to help" he let out a laugh.

"Once again, thank you for the help, if there's anything I can do to repay you-"

"Nonsense, you're father and his father help to make this town great, and with you becoming a gym leader here, well, I know you they'll be proud of you, we certainly are" the older shorter man gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Now, I think it's time to get to work" he said and began walking back to the crowd "Leave it to us champ, we'll have this place looking like a proper gym by days end" he laughed and Brent, unsure yet grateful, left the gym to their hands.

The young gym leader sat on chair in his small cabin. It was indeed small, two rooms, one was the bathroom the other was kitchen, living room and bedroom. It was all he could get.

Just over a year ago, his father and mother were killed, no one was sure how but some said to was to do with Team Galactic, but they're gone now, and he had pretty much gotten over it. Since that day the whole village has helped him get by, offering him food or discounts, even the place he lived was not really his. Then one day he got a letter saying someone had applied him to become a gym leader, he wasn't sure who, but old man Joseph was his best guess. One day someone from the League board came by, and he passed and was granted the title of gym leader, with dark type as his pokemon, which was even better.

His thoughts we're interrupted by a knocking at his wooden door.

"No way they finished already, it's only been about 2 hours" he said and opened the door.

Brent was correct, before was not Joseph, but a young woman, with lounge blonde hair, a blue shirt and black pants.

It took him a moment to realise who it was, but when he did, he could hardly speak.

"You're, you're Cynthia, right?' he asked, _God that sounded dumb_.

Cynthia, on the other hand just giggled at it "Yes, I'm Cynthia, may I come in?' she asked, Brent could only nod.

The champion walked into the cabin and looked around, smiling the whole time. "Please, take a seat if you want, I've only got the one chair" he said with a tint of nervousness.

Cynthia nodded and sat on the chair, Brent sat on his bed.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here, yes?" she asked.

"Yea, is it to do with me becoming a gym leader?" he leaned forward.

"Precisely, I do this with all the gym leaders" she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Really?" Brent asked, detecting a lie.

"Ok maybe I don't, but still, yes it is to do with you becoming a gym leader. You'll be using dark types right, well I would like to battle one of them" she smiled with open eyes this time.

Brent's eyes went wide, battle the champion "Cynthia, battle me, why?"

"To test your battle prowess of course, see if you really are gym leader material" she gave a mischievous grin.

Defeated, Brent gave in"Alright then, just follow me outside, we might need some room" he got and lead the way.

"Are you alright for a little walk, my best place to train isn't that far from here?" the boy asked.

"Lead the way Brent" Cynthia said and followed suit.

* * *

It's, it's just over here" Brent said, hiking up to the top of a rather large hill, close behind him the Sinnoh champion.

The duo finally reached their destination, Cynthia looked over the horizon, you could see the whole village from up here.

"It's rather impressive Brent, training with a view, I like it" she smiled again.

"Well that's good to hear" he looked as well, he had been up here hundreds of times, but the still was always amazing to him.

"Now" Cynthia turned to him, startling him out of his gaze "Time for that battle".

Brent let out a breath "Alright" he said.

"Don't worry, we'll use one Pokémon each, I'll go first" Cynthia said and enlarged a poke ball "Go, Garchomp" she threw the ball up and out came the large dragon Pokémon.

Brent looked up at the beat, it was certainly an imposing being, and it was Cynthia's ace from what he had seen of her battles, this was not going to be easy in any way at all.

His hand hovered over one of his poke balls, his eyes closed. _No, I can't_ , he thought and quickly grabbed another one "Go Umbreon" he called at the black four legged Pokémon appeared.

"Alright then, let's begin, Garchomp use dragon claw, go" she commanded.

Garchomp shot forward, it's claws ready to attack.

"Umbreon dodge it then use dark pulse" Brent yelled and Umbreon listened.

Umbreon just barely got out of the way of the dragon and quickly fired off a strong dark pulse. It made a direct hit and sent Garchomp skidding back, bar that thought it barely looked harmed at all.

"Good attack, Umbreon's pretty fast" Cynthia complimented him.

"Well, I've had her since she was an Eevee, I can tell the same with your Garchomp" Brent smiled.

"You'd be right, Garchomp, Giga Impact" she pointed at Umbreon.

Umbreon was indeed fast, but unfortunately Garchomp was faster.

"Umbreon quickly dodge it" Brent yelled.

Umbreon went to jump to the side, but was hit by the powerful attack. Umbreon got to its feet again, clearly hurt and near fainting.

Cynthia smiled "Garchomp return" she held its poke ball and called the dragon back.

Brent was confused "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't need to see anymore, we were right to make you a gym leader, I can tell just by looking at you two, you clearly care a lot for your Pokémon, being a gym leader isn't just about having strong Pokémon, but about having a connection with them, and you do" she smiled and walked over to him, who by now and recalled his Umbreon.

"I wish you well with your future Brent, maybe someday you'll come and be one of Sinnoh's Elite Four" she let out a laugh.

"I don't think I'm that good Cynthia, but none the less thank you" he smiled "I wonder if the décor in the gym is done yet?' he asked himself.

When he turned to the champion, she was gone.

He tilted his head "Um, ok" she shacked his head clear "Better go check the gym" he turned and walked down the hill back to the town.


End file.
